Brian & Peter In Dumb & Dumber Part I
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: Brian a peter do a parody to dumb and dumber.


**" Quahog Rhode Island Fenway Avenue " **

It is a normal day in Quahog birds chirping, nice and warm like a normal spring day. At the bus stop a random lady named Jessica is standing at the bus stop waiting for a bus until a limo parked right in front of her. What, is this the new bus Jessica asked while tapping on the window. Brian popped his head out, and looked at Jessica with a happy, nervous face on. Excuse me brian said, do you know how to get to the medical school. Jessica was confused she didn't know what to say, so she just told brian how to get there. Um, you go straight ahead, take a left over the bridge and your there, Jessica said in a French accent.

Brian was amused looking at Jessica's hot body. Uh, thanks what accent, Scottish brian asked. French Jessica responded. Ah, well then bonjour, hows about a nice cup of ze coffee Brian said trying to speak French. Ha, sorry I don't drink coffee Jessica said. Oh, well have a nice day Jessica Brian said. You too Jessica said. Brian stuck his head back in and got back into his limo uniform.

**(Playing Billy Idol's - White Wedding).**

While putting back on his uniform he was just imagining him and her together. Married, and with kids.

**William. A . Broad: **Hey little sister what have you done. Hey little sister who's the only one. Hey little sister who's your Superman. Hey little sister who's the one you want, hey little sister shot gun. It's a nice day to start again. It's a nice day for a white wedding. It's a nice day to start again.

While passing by peter walks out of Mcburgertown to his truck called the pete-van filled with farm animals.

On the road peter starts pulling out different foods for the animals to eat. Uh let's see, who's got the mcburger peter yelled. A pig pops out collecting the food. Next, apple pie peter yelled. A chicken comes out collecting his food. Ok, and finally big Mac burger who's got the Big Mac burger. A lizard comes out trying to snatch the food. No not for you peter said. Then a lamb comes out collecting his food.

**Quagmire: **PETER WHY HAVN'T YOU DROPPED THOSE ANIMALS AT THE RODEO YET.

**Peter: **Sorry I stopped to get these get these guys some food.

**Quagmire: **WILL GET A MOVE ON GO, GO, GO.

**Peter: **Yes sir. Pete - van 10-4.

Back to Brian, he arrives to pick up his passanger. Molly Vegas. Damn, suck me sideways Brian said. Brian walks up to the door and pounds on the door as hard as he can, accidentally hitting molly in the nose. Ow molly said. Oh, sorry Brian said. That's ok molly said. Well let me show you to the car ok Brian said. Back on the road Brian starts having a love fritter over molly. So, flying somewhere Brian asked. How did you guess molly said. I saw your luggage and a plane ticket, so I put those things together and I got that idea Brian said. Wow molly said tapping her hands on her suitcase. So where you heading Brian said. Las Vegas molly said nervously.

Mm, Nevada nice Brian said. Molly is still nervous, wondering if she should just let Brian know to stop at a bus stop. What's the matter Brian said, scared of flying. Something like that molly said. Well there's nothing to be worried about, in fact this isn't my real job anyway Brian said. No molly said. Nope, me and peter are saving up our money Brian said. That's nice molly said. I got lice Brian said. Excuse me molly said. That's what Where gonna call it, I got lice, where gonna focus on selling bugs brian said. Ok molly said.

**" Quahog Airport " **

Well here you go, have a nice flight molly Vegas Brian said. You too, good luck with your lice molly said.

Brian stares at molly walking in the door and stares at her through the limo window.

GOODBYE MY LOVE Brian yelled, before hitting the car in front of him, shit.

**" Quahog Apartments " **

Back to peter. Peter arrives at the roadeo where the owner Mr. Greg is waiting for his animals.

**Mr. Greg: **There you are. You where supposed to be here 46 minutes ago.

**Peter: **Don't worry Mr. Leg.

**Mr. Greg: **Greg.

**Peter: **Greg. Your animals are right here ready to go.

Peter opens the back of the van to let out the animals but there covered in ketchup and ranch.

**Peter: **Oh shit.


End file.
